1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for checking postage indicia applied onto mailpieces.
The invention also relates to a device that is suited for executing the method.
2. Related Technology
International patent application WO 99/38700 discloses a method for checking the genuineness of documents having a value. In this method, emission lines that lie within the infrared spectral range are examined. Here, the genuineness of the documents having a value is substantiated by the presence of specific emission lines.